


Snow days and fireplaces

by Otakufander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit is called Dimitri in this, Fluff, Im really not kidding, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just alot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufander/pseuds/Otakufander
Summary: Deceit is cold. Some backstory. Cold Virgil. And cuddles. I'm really trash at summaries so you'll just have to take my word for it, this is pretty sweet.





	Snow days and fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out for Christmas but since I procrastinate like a pro it wasn't. I really didn't have a plan for this but I'm happy with how it turned out :)

It was a cold cold day. The snow was falling heavily. It was already a foot deep and wasn't stopping anytime soon. 

Dimitri was laying in his bed covered by blankets. The heating wasn't working and he's just to scared to light a fire in the fireplace. 

He swears that he was a snake in his past life due to him not fairing well in the cold and his high capacity for lying. That was until he met the others. 

He had met his boyfriends purely by chance. He is a snake milker and zoologist. He worked at the local zoo at the time. His old boss called him a snake whisperer because he seemed to just have a way with serpents.  
~  
He was doing a show with snakes when a strange group walked into the room where he was doing the show. They didn't look like the type to hang out at all. They all looked to be in their mid to late twenties. They were all attractive in their own way. 

The first to enter was a short slightly chubby man with glasses and wearing a blue polo with a cat hoodie tied around his shoulders. His hair was a light brown curly mess. He had freckles dusted all around his face and a smile to light even the darkest spaces. 

The second man to enter was slightly taller than the first. He was very skinny and pale. He was wearing dark makeup, a purple patchwork hoodie and ripped black skinny jeans. His hair was straight Raven black with purple ends hanging in his face a bit. He had an intimidating air about him. 

The third man to enter was the tallest. He had a regal air about him, a bit like a prince. He had dark brown hair styled a bit like a jock from a football movie. He was wearing a red bomber jacket, a white t-shirt and Levi's.

The final man was just shorter than the tallest. He had short black hair, it was slicked back off his forehead. He also had glasses, they were the same frames as the first man. He was wearing a black polo shirt and a blue striped tie. He had a professional air about him. 

Dimitri was immediately captivated by them. He did his usual show and ended with milking a snake. There was a small problem when he went to get the snake to milk. The snake was gone. He told everyone in the audience not to panic and to look around their feet slowly as a venomous snake was currently loose. 

He spotted the snake looking at the curly haired man who looked terrified starring down at it. He told the man to stay calm and not to move. Just as the snake went to bite he caught it's head and put it back in the box. He then ended the show and told the man to hang back while everyone was pouring out. 

The group stayed back. He absolutely ripped into his assistant who was in charge of the cages for allowing a snake to escape and fired him on the spot. He apologized profusely to the man and the group for putting them in danger. 

“It's alright it wasn't your fault kiddo.” The short man said. “I still feel terrible that you were put in danger. It seems that we’ll have to be more vigilant about the show and who we let watch the cages.” Dimitri said. “It's alright you saved me and that's really all that matters right?” The short man said flashing his bright smile. “I'm Patton by the way. Patton Valentine.” He said holding out his hand to shake. “I'm Dimitri.” He said taking Patton's hand. 

The professional looking one stepped forward and stuck out his hand as well. “My name is Logan. Logan Crofter. Thank you very much for saving Patton.” He said. “No problem, but it shouldn't have been necessary.” Dimitri said taking his hand as well. 

The princely man then also stepped forward. “Regardless, you saved our Pattoncake. We cannot thank you enough for that. My name is Roman. Roman Prince.” He said. “It's fine.” Dimitri said taking his hand as well. 

The final man stepped forward. He seemed really familiar to Dimitri for some reason. He didn't put his hand out. “Yea thank you for saving him. I'm Virgil. Virgil Shea.” He said. “No problem. Wait a minute, Virgil Shea, that sounds really familiar to me.” Dimitri said. “Wait a minute. DIMITRI! Dimitri Sanders!?” Virgil said looking shocked. “Yes. Virgil I haven't seen you in years.” Dimitri said equally shocked. 

“Wait you know one another?” Logan asked confused. “Yes we do. It's just been a long time.” Virgil said like it wasn't a happy memory. “We used to be best friends in high school. But something happened” Dimitri said at their stunned faces. “Well now you must tell us Storm Cloud. What happened between you two?” Roman asked boisterously. 

“My boyfriend at the time kissed him. And I was so in love that I didn't believe him when he said that my boyfriend was lying” Virgil said. “Wait how did you figure out that he was lying, what made you finally believe it?” Dimitri asked accusingly. “Im so sorry Dee. He told me when he dumped me. I wanted to reach out to you so badly. But I couldn't. You moved away before I could and I deleted your phone number so I couldn't contact you. I felt so bad about it for years.” Virgil was rambling now, how breath was shortening. Dimitri knew that he was working himself up so he decided to cut him off with a hug. It was so unlike him but he had to do something. 

Virgil stopped shocked. “It's alright Virgil I'm not angry anymore. I haven't thought about it in years. It's alright.” Dimitri said pulling away. 

They finally made nice, after years they finally reunited. They talked for a while after that. Dee learned that they were all in a polyamorous relationship. He was surprised at first but it's not to weird anymore. 

They all started hanging out together for a while. Dimitri learned that Logan is an astronomy professor, Roman is a small time actor, Patton owns a daycare, and Virgil fulfilled his childhood dream and opened a tattoo parlor. 

They confessed to Dee that they all had a crush on him after a few months. Dee had developed a crush on all of them as well so the feelings were immediately reciprocated. 

That leads us back to the present day.  
~  
He was just laying there lost in memories when he heard one of his boyfriends return. He heard Patton say “why is it so cold in here” and he heard him taking off his snow gear. 

Patton then called out “Is anyone home?”. Dee called back “Back here” He called from the bedroom. He heard Patton walking back and snuggled deeper into the blankets. 

“Hey there Dee.” “Hi Pat.” “Why is it so cold in here kiddo?” “The heating won't work.” “Why didn't you just light a fire?” “...” “Are you scared of fire?” “How’d you guess.”

He let out a surprised squeak as Patton picked him up, blankets and all, bridal style. Pat may be short but he is surprisingly strong. He carried Dee to the couch and started lighting a fire in the fireplace. 

As Pat was lighting the fire Dee ordered some food from the nearest pizza place. After he finished ordering Roman came home.

“Hello my dears, Padre, Snek how are you both doing this fine afternoon?” Roman asked walking over and kissing them both. “Pretty good today kiddo.” Patton said happily. “Cold.” Dee said. “Well we can't have that now can we.” Roman said. He pulled off his snow gear and got under the blankets with Dee pulling him close. Dee snuggled into the warmth. 

About 10 minutes later Logan came home. “Good evening my dears.” Logan said as he took off his snow gear. “Hey Lo” “Hey kiddo” “Hello Calculator Watch.” Logan walked over to the couch and kissed his boyfriends. “Great now we're just missing Virgil.” Patton said. 

They all settled on the couch and started talking about their day. 

Dimitri was home all day so not much to report. Patton had a half day at the daycare because of the snow. He is ecstatic because one of the LIU kids is greatly improving. 

Roman's role as the Ghost of Christmas Past in a production of “A Christmas Carol” is going amazing.  
Logan had a normal day at of classes. The day was cut short because of the weather. 

They all discussed their days and cuddled while watching some random holiday movie. 

(20 minutes later) 

“Has anyone heard from Virgil? I'm trying to reach him but he's not picking up.” Patton said concern lacing how voice. “I'm sure the buses just got delayed because of the snow Patton.” Logan said. “Yes! I'm sure our emo nightmare will be home shortly.” Roman said boldly. Dimitri was worried, it's not like Virgil to be late and not at least send a text. 

(40 minutes later) 

Ok now everyone is worried. Virgil isn't picking up the phone and the snow is really coming down.  
Patton decided to go and get Virgil's favourite patchwork jacket for him, for when he comes home. He audibly gasped from Virgil's room. He walked back to the living room hurriedly. He said that Virgil's snow gear except for his heavy jacket is still there. 

Now everyone is extremely worried about Virgil. He doesn't have his snow gear in a blizzard, and he's not picking up the phone. 

(50 minutes later) 

Virgil walked into the house. He was covered in snow. His was shaking and his lips were blue. Everyone got up and ran to him. 

“Virgil where have you been!? Oh my goodness your freezing!” Patton exclaimed.  
“Yes Virgil, where have you been, you are almost an hour late.” Logan asked.  
“S-s-sorry g-guys the bu-uses got s-shut down.” Virgil managed while shivering.  
“Don't tell us that you seriously walked home in a blizzard without your snow gear. You should have called us. We would have picked you up” Dimitri said shaking his head.  
“Yes why didn't you call J-Delightful? We were worried sick.” Roman said.  
“I-im sorry. M-my phone d-died. A-and even if y-you w-wanted to p-pick me u-up you c-couldn't, the r-roads are all c-closed.” Virgil managed still shaking violently.  
“It's alright kiddo you just scared us is all. Now let's get you out of these wet clothes and into something warm. And next time you go out your taking all of your snow gear.” Patton said starting to help Virgil out of his jacket. 

After they had gotten Virgil out of the wet clothes and into something warmer they all curled up on the couch. They formed a cuddle pile to help warm up Virgil. They put on some Disney movie and one by one fell asleep. Dimitri was the last awake. 

He sat up slowly as to not wake the others. He looked over the peacefully sleeping faces of his boyfriends. He smiled and wondered what he had done to deserve these four amazing people in his life. 

He looked out the window. The snow had fallen multiple feet at this point. There was no way they were going into work the next day. 

He laid back down. He looked over again and said quietly “I love you all so much”. He was really surprised when Virgil responded “We love you too. Now go to sleep”. He smiled and chuckled before relaxing and falling asleep warm and happy surrounded by the loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism always welcome. Please point out mistakes and inconsistencies. I didn't look over this before I posted it.


End file.
